07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Teito Klein/Relationships
Teito Klein is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series 07-Ghost. He is first introduced as an amnesiac and a former battle sklave who was captured by the Barsburg Empire and was considered to be the military academy's star pupil. It is later revealed that Teito is the son of the late king of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, who was killed when he was a child, thus making him the prince of the Raggs Kingdom, his homeland. His mother is Weldeschtein's beloved concubine or unofficial wife, Millea Klein. Through political marriage to King Weldeschtein, Princess Vanessa Antwort is Teito's stepmother and King Antwort is his step-grandfather. After the Raggs War, he is one of the only three surviving members of the Raggs royalty, with the other two being Millea and Ayanami, who has been revealed to be his paternal uncle. Teito had been entrusted with the Eye of Mikhail, a powerful Eye which holds the God Mikhail, since his childhood to protect him against the death God Verloren, whose body he contains as Pandora's Box. After Teito escaped to the Barsburg Church in order to avoid a treason charge, he has made it his goal to destroy Verloren's body. Along with Frau, and the Fyulong reincarnation of his best friend Mikage, Teito travels across the seven Districts to search for the Cursed Tickets to go to the land of Seele, thus fulfilling the task Fea Kreuz and the previous generation of Seven Ghosts were unable to complete: to execute Verloren. Barsburg Church Due to Teito's past experiences with people, he was slow to open up to those of the Church, despite their kindness and warm welcome. After witnessing the acts of the Bishops and observing the morals that those in the Church live by, he gradually began to trust them. Teito's feelings towards the people of the Church has had its problems, as he was quick to assume that the Church had been using him like the military had done when he overheard Castor and Labrador speaking about the Eye of Mikhail. After Frau spoke to him, Teito chose to believe and trust them. Frau The most important relationship in the series. Frau rescued Teito when he fell from his hawkzile, and took him back to the church. Despite the favour, they did not get along very well, and their first meeting (where Teito was awake) involved Teito attacking Frau twice. Teito distrusted Frau, and behaved aggressively towards him, partly brought on by Frau's intimidating appearance, loudness and perversion, but also due to his own experiences with people. Teito also did not have much respect for Frau as a Bishop, as he saw the magazines and how he behaved around women. His initial feelings for Frau were expanded on in the anime, where his distrust was more obvious and Teito saw Frau as an obstacle to his journey to save Mikage.Episode 3, Teito twice attempts to leave the Church but Frau stands in his way. The second time, Teito attacks Frau with his Zaiphon. Teito's annoyance with Frau was used by Castor's to encourage Teito to train harder, in the form of Castor's Frau dolls. After the death of Mikage, Teito grows much closer to Frau. This could be because he had broken down in front of Frau so was not as worried about showing weakness to him, or because he trusted Frau as a result of him bringing him Mikage's reincarnation. Teito later extended the favour, helping Frau through Bastien's death and encouraging him to mourn properly. Teito's new-found trust was shown when he was reluctant to kill Bastien because he was important to Frau, despite Bastien trying to devour him. Frau's imprisonment showed Teito's change in attitude. Despite earlier distrusting Frau, Teito not once doubted Frau's innocence, despite seeing him at the scene of the crime. Teito feels responsible for Frau,Kapitel 15 page 29, Teito says "Why do I feel like I must protect him?"and he took it upon himself to free him from his cell in the Light dungeon, almost drowning in the process, and appeared distraught that he was unable to do anything. Despite Frau's warnings, Teito went out of his way to prove his innocence, and was willing to break Church rules to do this. Due to a blood contract with the promise collar, Frau is Teito's "master," meaning Teito cannot be apart from Frau for more than 48 hours, or else the collar will explode and kill Teito. Due to this Frau is forced to visit Teito every day, and their bond grew stronger. As the series progresses, Teito and Frau form a strong bond, deeply caring for each other, and Frau becomes the most important person to Teito. Their relationship could best be described as older brother/younger brother, though it is possible that their relationship may have romantic undertones. However, despite Teito caring for Frau the most, they still argue and fight, with Teito still getting annoyed at his penchant for flirting and referring to Frau as a "perverted priest". It is shown that he doesn't want to be a burden to Frau. Frau is revealed to be a precious person of Teito's, as an apparition of Frau materializes deep within a brain-washed Teito's psyche to stop him from opening Pandora's Box. According to Dr. Nanase, only "something important or hateful in the heart" can appear within a person's psyche (chapter 79). In chapter 92, it's revealed that Teito met a teen-aged Frau as a young child during the Raggs war. Castor When Teito first arrived at the Church, Castor was the one who comforted him the most; telling him they would not hurt him and he didn't have to tell them his name if he didn't want to. From their first meeting, and although they do not spend a great amount of time with each other, Teito quickly began to consider Castor the voice of reason and asked him whenever he needed to know something.Kapitel 4 page 27, Castor's "easy to understand religion course". Castor has remained Teito's main source of knowledge for the rest of the series. This was especially obvious during the Bishop's apprentice exam, where Castor was responsible for Teito's coaching. Teito also thought enough of Castor to uphold his wish of the Kor remaining a secret, and didn't once question his motives for wanting it to be so. Castor was protective of Teito, hitting Frau whenever he (Frau) appeared to be picking on or making fun of Teito. Later in the series, along with Frau and Labrador, he infiltrated the Hohburg Fortress in an attempt to rescue Teito. Early on in the series, Teito appears to have held the most respect for Castor of the three main bishops, as when deciding to leave the Church, it was Castor whom Teito approached to thank, and told him he was leaving. Teito refers to Castor as "Castor-san".Kapitel 5. Throughout the series, Teito has allowed Castor to influence him in some of his biggest decisions, and Castor was the one who convinced Teito to take the examination to enter the priesthood exam. Teito trusts Castor enough to know what is best for him, despite not always agreeing with his methods.Kapitel 12 page 4, Teito is appalled at Castor's use of the Frau dolls. As Fest, Castor personally thanked Teito for freeing Lady Hausen's soul. Labrador Teito interacts with Labrador the least of the three Bishops. His first conversation with Labrador was when the latter gave him the Flower of Protection, saying it will help keep him safe. Despite knowing nothing of Labrador and the flower, Teito still believed him and offered to give the flower to Mikage. When Teito broke down at Mikage's death, Teito felt comfortable enough around Labrador to reveal his feelings, despite normally keeping them to himself. When Labrador comforted him, telling him Mikage's feelings, and encouraging him to move on, Teito took his words to heart. Teito has been shown to respect Labrador, calling him "Labrador-san".Kapitel 9. As Profe, Labrador also personally thanked Teito for revealing the sin of the Krat House of God. Razette Teito first encountered Razette when he fell into the Chruch fountain, and panicked after thinking she was a monster. When they were properly introduced, Teito and Razette instantly befriended each other despite Razette's shyness. Teito used Razette's guidance to find Frau's cell when he was imprisoned. Teito trusts and likes Razette but this doesn't stop him from being disturbed at her shape shifting powers, mainly when she turns into Frau. Hakuren Oak Teito first encountered Hakuren after Mikage's death, when Teito mistook him for Mikage. The pair disliked each other at first, with Hakuren's arrogance, rudeness and mean comments about Teito's height annoying him. This caused Teito to retaliate, which made things worse between them. Teito originally thought Hakuren every bit the Oak Shuri was, and exploited this fact to insult Hakuren's family name and question his appearance at the Church. Teito thought very little of Hakuren and called him a fox, expressing a desire to beat him up. Both Teito and Hakuren were appalled when they discovered that they were room-mates and partners for the exam. However, this forced contact meant that the pair got to know each other better, and their relationship improved when Hakuren discovered Teito was a sklave and apologised. Teito's opinion of Hakuren changed after that, and he began to respect Hakuren more. However, although civil, they still treated each other with formal indifference. It was only after the incident with Bastien that Teito began to consider Hakuren a comrade, but because of Mikage, Teito was still reluctant to accept Hakuren's offer of friendship, despite caring for him enough to risk his life for him. During the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, Teito and Hakuren's bond grew stronger. Teito began to respect Hakuren's strength, admire his determination and the journey he has gone through, and trust his decisions. His new-found trust was especially evident during the final act of part 1 of the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, when Teito offered to give up his place in the finals for Hakuren, where he finally called Hakuren his "best friend", said he wants to "protect what's important" to him, and judged him more worthy of winning. When Teito was forced to flee the Church, they met for one last time and parted as equals, promising each other that they would get stronger. Teito is offended when others insult Hakuren, as shown when he became annoyed at Wade and Kyle for insulting Hakuren during the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. When Ouka asked Hakuren about his friendship with Teito, Hakuren described Teito as 'obstinate, short-tempered, not to mention a crybaby...a very troublesome person overall' but added that Teito is his 'light', and said that after meeting Teito, his grudge against his father lessened. Hakuren often shows concern for Teito's health, and Frau once remarked that Hakuren sounds like a mother in a letter he (Hakuren) wrote to Teito. Hakuren occasionally teases Teito, though not as much or as often as Frau and Mikage. Later in the series, Hakuren became worried when he found out that Teito had lost his memories. He did his best to encourage Teito through his temporary amnesia and help Teito recover his memories. Lance Teito and Lance did not interact much throughout the series. Lance oversaw the Bishop's Apprentice Exam in which Teito and Hakuren took part, and as a bishop as well as one of the Seven Ghosts, Lance did his part to defend the Barsburg Church when the military invaded in an attempt to find the wielder of the Eye of Mikhail, and prevent them from recapturing Teito. The first time Teito and Lance met, Teito accidentally stepped on Lance's clergy pass, causing Lance to become annoyed with him, but Lance's annoyance seemed to abate after a while. While Teito was still brainwashed and acting as Ayanami's Begleiter, Lance infiltrated the Hohburg Fortress in order to keep an eye on Teito and gather information on what the military was doing to him. A short while later, after being informed by Ea that Teito was at the Oak House during Wakaba Oak's funeral, he went there in an attempt to contact Teito, and was subsequently devoured by Verloren's reincarnation. Ouida and Liam Teito does not interact much with the brothers Ouida and Liam, but has a good relationship with both of them. Barsburg Armed Forces Due to the multitude of wrongdoings committed against him, Teito has come to despise nearly all members of the military. Mikage During Teito's years at the academy Mikage was Teito's best, and only, friend. Despite their greatly different personalities, Teito's pessimism and Mikage's optimism, often causing quarrels and fights, Teito considered Mikage his greatest treasure. Teito often became annoyed at Mikage's comments on his height and would hit him in retaliation, but also extended the same punishment to anyone else who insulted Mikage.Kapitel -, Teito attacks Shuri Oak for insulting Mikage. Teito thought the world of Mikage, promising him that they will die together, and did his best to ensure Mikage's safety during his escape.Kapitel 1, Teito pretended to take Mikage hostage so he would not be punished for aiding him with his escape. Even when in the Church, Teito's thoughts were still with Mikage, and fear for Mikage's well-being caused a notable shift in Teito's personality. Teito became more emotional and desperate,Kapitel 3 page 5, Teito offers Mikage the Flower of Protection in the hopes it will help him despite having no before-hand proof it works. and his happiness that Mikage found him temporarily clouded his judgement and normally suspicious nature.Teito did not think to wonder how Mikage had found him, and the implications of this, until much later.Teito had a lot of respect for Mikage, and felt comfortable and confident enough in Mikage to share his past as the Prince of Raggs with him. Teito felt that he owed Mikage a debt and should be grateful that Mikage was his friend. Mikage's death emotionally crippled Teito, who could not shake feelings of responsibility in his death, and considered his own life worthless. He felt that he disappointed Mikage by not dying with him like they first promised, and wished that Mikage had never befriended him so he would not have died. Mikage's death solidified Teito's hatred of the Empire, and has continued to be the driving force behind many of his actions in the ongoing series.Kapitel -, Teito says in a conversation with Hakuren that he took the Bishop's apprentice exam for Mikage. Mikage's spirit has appeared to Teito on a few occasions, and Teito appears to be the only one who can see him on such occasions. Even after Mikage's death, Teito still finds it hard to go on without his best friend. Mikage and Teito's friendship throughout the series is one of the main themes of the story. Before his body was taken over by Ayanami, Mikage told Teito that he loved him as much as he loves his own family, cherishing Teito like a brother, and that he couldn't hand Teito over to the military that wished to kill him. Some fans think that a romantic relationship between Mikage and Teito is possible, but this is open to interpretation. Karu Because Teito's mother, Millea Klein, is a blood Barsburg, Teito and Karu are related by blood. Karu was emotionally abusive towards Teito when Teito was a child, but it was revealed that he only behaved that way towards Teito in order to escape detection. Karu was secretly protective of Teito, and has said that he admires Teito's courage. In Kapitel 90, Karu switches his soul number with Teito's, in order to give Teito a chance to reunite with Frau and escape Landkarte; a decision that ultimately causes his death. In chapter 94, Kal reunites with Teito within Verloren's core, thanking Teito for helping Landkarte and telling Teito that he has to escape Pandora's Box. Before he ascends to heaven, Kal gently pats Teito's head and gives him another rare smile as a final farewell. Miroku Barsburg Teito has been under the chairman's care since he was a small child. More recently, Teito was formally adopted as Miroku's son. It is worth noting that, both being members of the Barsburg family, Teito and Miroku are related by blood. Ayanami Teito had little contact with Ayanami in the ten years between the Raggs War and the series start. Because of the atrocities committed against him, such as the deaths of Mikage, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs and Fea Kreuz, Teito harbours a great hatred towards Ayanami. Teito feels nothing but contempt for Ayanami, and his desire for revenge has driven him to act against the wishes of his best friend, Mikage. He has expressed a desire to kill Ayanami several times, and has made several attempts on his life, all of which have failed. Teito has openly stated his refusal to forgive Ayanami for killing Mikage. Once, when Ayanami is attacking Teito, Ayanami tells Teito that he will one day make Teito into his "possession." Teito reacts with disgust, demanding to know why he would want to be Ayanami's "pet." Due to his memories being altered by the military following the events of chapter 71, Teito has been lead to believe Ayanami has been his superior for two months and his relationship with Ayanami is more complicated. Teito was initially intimidated by his 'superior'Kapitel 71.despite not being aware of any wrong-doings Ayanami committed against him. Even though Teito is wary of Ayanami, he works diligently as his Begleiter, working hard on the paperwork assigned to him, to the point of falling asleep in front of Ayanami's office door due to exhaustion. Ayanami is shown to approve of Teito's hard work, as he commends Teito's efforts and cautions him to take care of himself more. After Ayanami successfully brainwashes Mikhael and Teito using the royal's laboratory in chapter 79, Teito becomes devoted to him. Teito believes whatever Ayanami tells him, and even when there is evidence to the contrary, he will still insist that whatever Ayanami says is the truth. The brainwashing is effective to the point where when Frau tries to rescue Teito, although Teito recognizes him, Mikhail attacks Frau and Teito is unable to stop him. However, Teito manages to overcome Ayanami's hold on him in chapter 82 and regains his memory due to Frau's help. Since Teito has recovered his memories, it is unlikely he will continue acting as Ayanami's begleiter. However, Teito does pretend to keep up the charade in an effort to rescue an injured Frau. It's revealed in chapter 90 that Ayanami is Teito's uncle, much to Teito's shock. Teito expresses disbelief about the revelation, asking himself how Ayanami can be a member of his beloved family. With the other Black Hawks Up until Kapitel 71, Teito had little to no contact with the rest of the Black Hawks. Despite the increased amount of time spent with them, he failed to warm to them, disliking their over-friendliness and strangeness. Despite their connection to Ayanami, Teito does not appear to hold that against them, and did not kill them when given the chance.Episode 20, Teito is reluctant to land a killing blow on Haruse, saying he only wants to kill Ayanami. The Black Hawks were all friendly towards Teito when he returned to the military, especially Konatsu, who was relieved that Teito's joining the Black Hawks would lessen his (Konatsu's) workload. Shuri Oak Teito and Shuri had a hostile relationship when they were students at the military academy prior to Teito's escape to the Barsburg Church, as Shuri looked down on Teito's being a former slave and Teito disliked Shuri for his arrogance and sarcasm. After Teito returned to the academy, when they found out that they were roommates, they immediately asked for a change in their room, but Konatsu Warren rejected it (manga chapter 72). In manga chapter 77, it was revealed that Shuri and Mikage were childhood friends, and that Shuri was jealous that Mikage always stuck with and cared about Teito instead of him, which was one of the reasons why he verbally bullied Teito. Later, it was revealed that in fact Mikage's death also made Shuri feel sad, although he denied it when Teito said so. In manga chapter 75, Shuri and Teito's relationship improved somewhat when Shuri was crying heartbrokenly over his father's corpse, and Teito hit one of the soldiers who tried to drag him (Shuri) away. Later in the series, their relationship has improved to the extent that they have a short, friendly chat at Ouka's birthday ball. Shuri still occasionally insults Teito, but without any malice, and Teito seems less easily offended by Shuri's insults. Barsburg Royalty Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007) Teito and Ouka get along well and seem to see each other as good friends. Teito has given Ouka a stuffed toy, which she still keeps with her. Their first meeting actually occurred ten years ago, during the Raggs War, but both of them forgot about it for many years, due to both of their memories having been wiped. They have been shown to deeply care for each other. When Teito was still suffering from memory loss, Ouka said to him that she wanted to help him regain his memories. Teito has also used the light of Mikhail to help Ouka remember that she is a clone of the original Ouka. It is worth noting that, both being members of the Barsburg family, Teito and Ouka are related by blood, though exactly how they are related is currently unknown. Family Teito appeared to be very close to all his blood relatives. Weldeschtein Krom Raggs It seems quite likely that Teito and his father had a close relationship. Krom thanked Teito for being born, and Vanessa once said that Krom was reminded of Millea, the woman he truly loved, whenever he looked at Teito. In chapter 84 of the manga, Krom was seen holding Teito in his arms and teaching him about the Eye of Mikhail, and when Teito had to flee the Raggs royal home during the Raggs War, he was apparently sad at not being able to leave with his son. Millea It is known that Teito's mother was very ill when Teito was three or four years old. In manga chapter 86, when Teito found out that Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg is in love with Millea, Teito appeared to be very shocked. As a child, Teito was shown talking to his mother as she lay in her sickbed (manga chapter 86). It's implied that before Millea fell into a coma, she taught her son how to make a clover crown. When Millea emerged from her coma, Teito was apparently overcome with emotion. Fea Kreuz Teito and Fea Kruez seemed to be very close, with Teito still thinking about the latter every now and then, even drawing comparisons between Kreuz and Frau. Although Teito is Kreuz's nephew, Kreuz treated Teito as his own son, and appeared to be very protective of and loving towards him. Vanessa Antwort Vanessa is not a blood relative of Teito's, being Teito's stepmother through marriage to Krom. She hated Teito due to him being the son of a concubine, and also because she knew that Krom was reminded of Millea, whom she was bitterly jealous of, whenever he looked at Teito. She handed him over to the Pope, who was planning to revive Verloren, in hopes that with Teito gone, her heart would not be torn any more. However, although she tried to keep her crime a secret at first, it is possible that she may have felt some guilt over it, as she eventually broke down and confessed her crime to Krom. Agas, Mark and Karan All three of Teito's father's bodyguards were kind and caring towards Teito, playing with him, talking to him, and gamely eating food Teito had prepared for them, even when the food was not safe for consumption e.g. poisonous mushrooms. They protected Teito during the Raggs War and were willing to sacrifice their lives for him. Others Kurena She is a servant who took care of Teito during his days as a slave, Teito said that once he enters the military he will free her. She is the one of the few female characters in the series so far who's truly important to Teito, as she is the closest thing he had for most of his life to a mother. For her sake, Teito didn't escape the military in fear of her life being taken away. Capella Capella is rescued by Teito and Frau as they flee the Barsburg Church, and joins them in their journey to get the seven cursed tickets in order to get to The Land of Seele. Teito treats Capella like a younger brother figure and always takes care of him. Teito also taught him about using Zaiphon. Along with Frau, Teito helped Capella to find and reunite with his (Capella's) mother, a woman named Rutia. Rutia At first, Teito was angry at Rutia because he thought she had abandoned Capella. However, after finding out her reasons for selling him into slavery, his anger abated and he told her not to let go of Capella's hand again. Rutia thanked him for helping her and Capella to reunite. Heaven Mikhail Mikhail possesses Teito's body through the Eye of Mikhail. He (Mikhail) greatly respects and is very fond of his master, and attacks anyone who offends or hurts Teito. Teito and Mikhail sometimes talk to each other. Eve Teito meets Eve inside Pandora's Box in chapter 94. Teito notes that although it is his first time meeting Eve, he somehow feels close to her, as if he's met her somewhere before. Eve seems to want to help Teito, as she explains to him that he's inside Verloren's core and tells him about Frau's current situation. Eve also explained to Teito that Verloren would revive if his soul was reunited with the throne within his core. Due to their similar appearance, Landkarte initially mistakes Teito for Eve after the latter helps free him from the Ninth Layer of Hell. Kal hints that a fraction of Teito's soul was sealed away with Pandora's Box, and implies that the section of Teito's soul that was sealed is somehow related to Eve. Fans have long suspected that Teito was Eve's reincarnation. Verloren Verloren seems to like Teito, although Teito's feelings towards Verloren are currently unknown. In chapter 94, Teito notes that Verloren wasn't coming after him to attack him even though the seal on Pandora's Box broke and Verloren's body was revived. References Category:Character subpages